gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Boy Is Mine
The Boy Is Mine, en español El Chico es Mío, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Laryngitis". La versión original pertenece a Brandy y Monica, ambas de su segúndo álbum de estudio, Never Say Never y The Boy Is Mine, respectivamente. En Glee es cantada por Mercedes y Santana cuando pelean por el amor de Puck. Al final, Puck se queda con Mercedes, solo hasta el final del episodio cuando ella renuncia a las Cheerios Letra Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know you look kind of familiar Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named Uh, You know his name. Santana: Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name. Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. Santana: Mmh, No. no, he's mine. Mercedes (con Santana): You need to (give it up) Had about (enough) It's not hard (to see) (The boy is mine.) I'm sorry (that you) Seem to be (confused) He (belongs to me) (The boy is mine) Mercedes I think it's time we got this straight, Sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you maybe Just a bit jealous of me, Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me. Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate, I didn't wanna say what he told me, He said without me he couldn't make It through the day, ain't that a shame? Santana: But maybe you misunderstood, Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna take his time and that's so good. All my love is all it took. Mercedes (con Santana): (The boy is mine) (Santana: Ooh, ooh) You need to (give it up) Had about (enough) (Santana: Enough) It's not hard (to see) (The boy is mine) (Santana: The boy is mine) I'm sorry (that you) (Santana: Sorry that you) Seem to be (confused) (Santana: Confused) He belongs (to me) (Santana: No, ohh) (The boy is mine) Santana: Must you do the things you do, You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true. Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside. Santana: You can say what you wanna say, What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine. Mercedes (con Santana): (The boy is mine) You need to (give it up) (Mercedes: Ooh, oh) Had about (enough) (Mercedes: Enough) It's not hard (to see) (Mercedes: To See) (The boy is mine) (Mercedes: The boy is mine) I'm sorry (that you) (Mercedes: Sorry that you) Seem to be (confused) (Mercedes: Seem to be confused) He belongs (to me) (Mercedes: He belongs to me) (The boy is mine) (Mercedes: The boy is mine) You need to (give it up) (Santana: ooh) Had about (enough) (Santana: Had about enough) It's not hard (to see) (Santana: He's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine) (The boy is mine) I'm sorry (that you) (Santana: I'm so sorry) Seem to be (confused) (Santana: Seem to be confused) He belongs (to me) (Santana: He belongs to me) (The boy is mine) Santana: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start . Mercedes (con Santana): (The boy is mine) You need to (give it up) (Santana: Give it up, no) Had about (enough) (Mercedes: Had about enough) It's not hard (to see) (Santana: It's not hard to see) (The boy is mine) (Mercedes: The boy is mine, oh) I'm sorry (that you) (Santana: I'm sorry that you) Seem to be (confused) (Mercedes: Seem to be confused) He (belongs to me) (Santana: He belongs to me) (The boy is mine) (Mercedes: No) You need to (give it up) (Mercedes: You need to give it up) Had about (enough) (Santana: Had about enough) It's not hard (to see) (Mercedes: It's not hard to see) (The boy is mine) (Santana: The Boy is mine) I'm sorry (that you) (Mercedes: Mine, oh) Seem to be (confused) (Santana: Seem to be confused) He (belongs to me) (Mercedes: He belongs to me) (The boy is mine) (Santana: The boy is mine) You need to (give it up) (Santana: Not yours) (Mercedes: But mine) Had about (enough) (Santana: Not yours) (Mercedes: But mine) It's not hard (to see) (Santana: Not yours) (The boy is mine) (Mercedes: But mine) I'm sorry (that you) Seem to be (confused) He belongs (to me) (The boy is mine) Curiosidades *Es el primer y unico dueto de Santana en la temporada Video thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Laryngitis Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Glee: The Music, Love Songs Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos Santedes Categoría:10.000.000